Question: Calculate $6!-5\cdot5!-5!$.
Explanation: We can rewrite the expression as $6!-(5\cdot5!+5!)$. Using the distributive property, we obtain $6!-(5+1)\cdot5!$. This is equal to $6!-6!=\boxed{0}$.